


【润翔】未来で待ってる

by BillionsofMe



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe
Summary: LOFTER旧文搬运，写于2018年1月*含有29岁S & 17岁J注意！*未成年年下注意！（虽然本来也是年下啦）*本来是打算写车的，但太久没写车，根本写不出来了，不过还是R-15级哦*「穿越时空的少女」paro，标题就是「穿越时空的少女」里最最感人至深的一句台词
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N：  
>  来自LOFTER点文中一个妹子所提出的【其中一人遇到了另一个人的少年时期】的启发而生成的脑洞。  
>  因为是半现实向，所以不想只局限于虹两个人，固然阿智ニノ与爱拔不是着墨的重点，在文中出现的比重非常少，但他们三个在这个故事中承担了不可或缺的重量，希望在我少量的对他们的描写中，能写出对他们每个人在岚这个团体中的位置的理解。  
>  结尾受到了前阵岚壶的影响，便插入了那段【松本さん的心停在16岁了】的梗。这句话没什么可脑补的，只是借用梗。

「零」.  
“翔くん，我想跟你说件事。”  
“怎么了？”  
“翔くん、我喜欢你。”  
“……啊？！”

“翔くん、我想跟你说件事……”  
“MAちゃん你作业写完了没有？！”  
“啊？怎么突然……不对、我想跟你说……”

“翔くん、我……”  
“我跟你说啊最近我弟弟好像要叛逆期了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“你弟弟不是才七岁吗……”  
“七岁就不能有叛逆期了吗？！”  
“不是、翔くん、你听我说……”

“翔くん、……”  
“我要去蹲厕所，你先去练舞吧，帮我跟老师说一声。”

松本润站起身来，垂头丧气地朝大教室走去。他便迈开步伐，走向了相反的方向。那天之后，松本再也没有找他告白过了。

*

樱井翔不知道那个时候，让那个软绵绵而天真烂漫的十七岁的松本润向自己表白到底耗费了他多少的勇气，但在樱井看来，松本一辈子的勇气似乎在那一次完全消磨殆尽了。在那之后，他们还是会像朋友一样相处，松本还是会一刻不停地粘着他，而他也会像个大哥哥一样对松本呼来唤去的，只是有什么东西发生了天翻地覆的变化。那变化让那时的樱井觉得，他是不是犯下了一个滔天的罪行，而他倾尽一生都无法偿还。

如果说能让时空倒流的话，樱井翔一定会回到他十九岁的时候，将那时高高在上，目中无人的自己狠狠地揍一顿，训斥他说「给我把润ちゃん的告白听完啊你这混蛋」。  
那便是他在这十年之间，每天早上醒来时，所期盼着发生的。每一天早上，无论他前一天晚上到底多晚入睡，都会准时在六点左右就醒来，心脏还因为噩梦而狂跳着。他会擦拭掉眼角的泪水，穿好西装，打上领带，吃两片面包喝一杯牛奶，在七点半走出门，去到公司里，过着平庸而千篇一律的人生，晚上回到自己的单身公寓，打开电视，锁定某个电视台，观看着某个音番上面大野在宣传自己的新专辑，晚上睡觉之前，再虔诚地祈祷一遍，希望时间能倒流；有的时候，他会跑到千叶去，那时候相叶早已回到了桂花楼去，成为了真正的少东家，樱井渐渐地会觉得麻婆豆腐也还挺好吃的，偶尔也会在那里碰到二宫，他们三人会小酌一杯，嘻嘻哈哈地叙旧；他再也见不到松本了，据二宫说，松本还在和他保持着联系，说着这话的二宫还像原来一样，透着一脸「J只和我联系哦」的洋洋得意的表情。  
切。那时候的他在心里幼稚地想。只和你联系又算什么嘛。  
松本润只喜欢我。

他想，这便是他需要去偿还的债。

*

直到有一天，樱井早上醒来，发现自己正躺在一个垃圾堆旁。天刚蒙蒙亮，附近一个小商铺的老板娘出来扔垃圾的时候，看到他一脸惊恐，骂骂咧咧地差点把垃圾扔到他身上。他摸了摸衣服，发现自己还穿着睡衣，身上身无分文。他站起身来，一个趔趄又差点栽倒，追上了刚才扔垃圾的老板娘，问「那个……请问今天几号……」  
老板娘回过头来，一脸警觉与爱答不理。  
「三月十二号。」  
「那个、请问是哪一年啊……」  
被当做神经病了。  
即便是这样，老板娘还是对他撇下一句话。  
「2001年啊！」嘟哝着骂骂咧咧地离开了。  
他的那一声「谢谢」突然就扼在了喉咙之内。

他成功了。  
过了十年之后，他终于成功了。  
他终于又一次能够穿越时空，来到了这一切都还未发生的时候，而这一次，他无论如何也要挽回掉自己曾经所失去的东西。

「一」.  
他偷偷摸摸地，在事务所里找到了一间空的练舞教室，十几年前的自己曾跟着一群小Junior在这间教室内排练，他记得那个时候他还和其他四个人一起，在他们的前辈「V6」身后伴舞过，而那舞蹈也是在这间教室内排练的。这里有一台被擦得锃光瓦亮的钢琴，那时候的自己，还炫耀着坐在钢琴前，在其他Junior的起哄声中，卖弄着自己的琴技。现在回想一下，那场景实在是出奇地幼稚与无趣，却在十几岁的孩子眼里看来，特别高大美好。年少的松本润还只有一点点大，就趴在钢琴上，大眼睛里亮晶晶地看着那时候也特别瘦小的自己，嘴里说着「翔くん教我弹钢琴好不好啊」，被自己玩笑地逗弄着说「不可以不可以，润肯定学不会的」。

樱井嗤笑了出来。  
他真是个罪大恶极的人。  
自以为是，目中无人，以被别人追捧为乐，拿捏着些无比平庸烂俗的梦想，也难怪他会沦落至这般田地。  
也难怪他会背负着「Arashi」苟延残喘的死躯，在毫无光彩的人生道路上，迷失方向地跋涉着。

他开始弹下了第一个琴键。  
「果てない空が……」  
脑海里突然就冒出了这样一通旋律来。他没有谱子，也没怎么思考，指尖之下就莫名其妙地弹出了一段也不算难听的音乐。「无尽的天空怎么了呢？」他心想。  
「果てない空が、そこにあるって」  
「踏み出して何度でも、やり直そう……」  
要重新开始。一刻不断地。重复千千万万遍。

松本润出现在教室门前，似乎是被琴声吸引了过来。是十七岁的松本润，瘦弱的，梳着有点叛逆的刺头，刘海细碎地垂着，牙齿还很乱，双眼漆黑明亮。  
是……那时候的MAちゃん。在他穿梭了十年的光阴，又一次回到了他面前的MAちゃん。  
“唉？？！！”松本特别惊讶地吼了出来，眼睛瞪得老大，“你……唉——？？！！！”  
他用食指按在嘴唇上，做出了一个「嘘——」的动作。  
松本竟顺从地闭上了嘴。

这便是年少的松润了……无论遇到了多奇怪的事情，面对着是他樱井翔的时候，都会听话无比。那让樱井翔的心脏仿佛被一双无形的手纠缠了起来，拉长，打结，还用刀子捅了几下。  
“你……”松本的小脸吓得毫无血色，却还是小心翼翼地靠近了一点点，偌大的教室里回荡着他稚嫩的奶音，“你长得像……”  
“像樱井翔？”他问，嘴角翘起了一个特别大的弧度，“润くん、不要怕……”  
年少的松本眨了眨眼。

“我是十年后的樱井翔。”

*

樱井翔是一个能够穿越时空的人。他的能力很不稳定，在年少的时候能力场则非常强，通过意念轻而易举地就能穿越时空，比如晚上作业做不完啦，事务所工作太多时间不够啦，或是晚饭太好吃他还想要再吃一次啦之类的事情，只要想想，就可以穿越回去再来一次。所以对于那时候年少轻狂的他来说，有着用不完的时间，简直是能让他傲视群雄的资本。总是有同学问他，说喂，你又要当杰尼斯的Junior，还要上学，成绩还那么好，你这家伙是有什么歪门邪道吧。他会笑笑。  
哈哈，我哪里有什么歪门邪道啊。

——我只不过是会穿越时间罢了。

又或者，当有他认为不能在一起的人对他告白的时候。  
松本润与他告白时，是在他们出道之后的第一场演唱会之前。那天排练之前，他们在事务所集合，松本扭扭捏捏地跑到他跟前，对他说翔くん我跟你说个事。  
怎么了？他回答。  
翔くん，我喜欢你。

他在那一瞬间，连足够的思考都没有做，闭上双眼，一下子就穿越回了一分钟之前。  
松本啪嗒啪嗒地跑过来，对他说翔くん我……  
你作业写完了没有？！  
脱口而出就打断了那少年的话。松本的脸蛋变得通红，红里透着点苍白，却是一副还没有打算放弃的样子。

樱井翔一共倒退了三次。最后一次，他用特别强硬的方式打断打算告白的松本，直接转身离开了。他在教室外面闲逛了一会儿，走进去被舞蹈老师因为迟到而训斥了一顿，待到排练结束之后，松本也没再提起本应该发生的告白了。  
现如今，三十岁的樱井翔总是一遍又一遍地思考，那时候的自己，为什么要如此回避这份告白呢。  
「不行就是不行，连告白都不可以」。那时候的自己倔强地想着。他和松本润除了朋友以外不可能再成为别的了。他根本想象不到他们两人在一起亲嘴儿的场景，更何况他们都是男人，还是公众人物，这个样子是会被打压得永世不得翻身的。  
——松润那家伙也太幼稚了，这么鲁莽怎么行。

在2002年的时候，「岚」陷入了低潮期。他们五个也才勉强成年的孩子，吵吵闹闹，彷徨无措，摔倒碰壁，却也忘记了是谁最先提出来「我们结束吧」，彻底成为了一盘散沙。  
樱井翔慌了。  
他来回来去穿越了无数遍。  
要把「Arashi」救回来。拜托了、拜托了。就这一次，让我成功吧。  
他尝试了每一句话——如果，当初这样说的话，会不会就不解散了呢；也尝试了每一个动作——如果当初迈了两步而不是一步的话，会不会就能一直在一起呢；他甚至穿越到更早的时候，凭着印象回忆着曾经对他们来说异常重要的时间点，尝试着去做出不同的决定，最终却都失败了。他们五个人终于还是没有如出道时立下的那些豪言壮志一般，在世界掀起暴风雨来。  
而在他与松本润于琴房相见之后，当二十九岁的樱井翔把这一切讲述给松本润听的时候，舌头打结，声音沙哑，全然没了年少时的那股所向睥睨的架势。

也难怪松本润会怀疑他了。  
“你要真的是樱井翔的话，你说，前几天，你跑到我家去帮我补习功课的时候，穿的是什么内裤？”  
樱井一下子就笑了。笑得前仰后合的，到最后连努力一本正经的松本润都跟着被逗笑了。“翔くん你不要笑了！”  
“让我想想，蓝白条纹的四角裤？”他说，“十年前的事情了，你不要指望我记得清楚哦。”  
——不过他当然记得了。  
那天他并没有帮松本润补课。他跑到松本家，骗过松本的爸妈，就带着那家伙从窗户里逃了出去，他俩一路跑一路追，来到松本家附近的河边，脱了外裤就往河里跑，穿着四角裤在河里闹了一晚上，才精疲力尽地回到家。第二天松本润肿着一双眼睛来了，说昨天晚上被他爸妈发现了他俩出去玩，把他揍了一顿。  
润ちゃん羞羞，这么大了被揍还哭。那时候他说。

松本润笑了，露出了一排参差不齐的小白牙。  
“你真的是翔くん啊！”他说。“ねね、十年后的我是什么样子啊？”  
樱井翔苦笑着。  
这种刁钻的问题，他该怎么回答啊。

*

抱歉。我并不知道十年后的你是什么样子。  
十年后的我们，早就已经分道扬镳了。

排练结束了。松本润毫无征兆地完全相信了「樱井翔会时空穿梭」的这件特别超现实的事情。樱井翔问你怎么知道我没骗你啊。松本润回答说你明明就是翔くん嘛，不可能骗我的。  
“喂喂，我可是穿越时空的唉，你倒是给点正常人的惊讶反应嘛。”  
“如果是翔くん的话，就是有可能的。”那时候走在他前面的松本润回过头来，突然有点严肃地对他说。

“那个，你有地方去吗？”  
樱井愣了一下。“我是睡了一觉就穿过来了，怎么会有地方去，我可不能回我自己家啊。”  
松本七扭八歪地走着，“那你去我家吧。”  
樱井说，“我没有钱买地铁票。”  
松本回答，“我可以给你买。”  
他俩走到半路上松本一拍大腿，“哎呀我忘了，我今天骑车来的！”  
啊？樱井翔又愣了。他被松本润拽着胳膊朝前走，说你快点，不然我们被人碰到就不好了，你瞅瞅你连口罩都没带，我不知道十年之后咱们怎么样，不过现在咱可是红着呢。  
“不对，那个，你骑车我怎么办啊。”他着急忙慌地问。  
松本肉嘟嘟的脸鼓起来了，笑得挺春光灿烂的。  
“我载你啊。”

十七岁的松本润很瘦。腰特别特别细，仿佛一捏就能断似的。体温却出奇地高，比他的皮肤滚烫了好多。他坐在松本的车后座上，本来还若即若离地保持着距离，却被那家伙拽着胳膊就抱住了腰。“抱紧了，不然万一摔下去怎么办啦？”声音嫩嫩的。  
他把脸埋在松本的背上。少年凸起的脊梁骨搁着他的鼻梁。初春的风有些冷，偶尔吹来的花瓣贴在他的裤子上微微颤抖着。他们骑行在一条平缓而绵延的河堤之上，河水哗哗地响。松本一个又一个的问题接连不断，比如，我们之后怎么样了啊，有没有变得很厉害，有没有在世界掀起暴风雨，翔くん有没有顺利的大学毕业啊，翔くん是不是开始写rap了啊，翔くん有没有……  
翔くん。翔くん。翔くん。  
想知道一切关于翔くん的事情。

樱井翔不知道该如何回答。他思前想后，最终只是简单地说，“Arashi解散了。”  
他前面的松本很久很久都没有说话。过了几秒，樱井看到那少年抬起了手臂，手似乎是抬到脸上抹了几下。樱井就偷偷地在松本的背后看着，也随着那另一个人沉默着，环在那人腰间的手臂悄悄收紧了。他看着年少的松本漆黑的头发被晚风吹起，像是被露水浸润的草叶一般，寂寞伶仃，摇曳不停。  
我很抱歉，MAちゃん。  
抱歉……

回到松本家里的时候，松本先是让樱井藏在院子里等着，他自己走进家门，然后跑到卧室里，打开窗户，让樱井顺着窗户爬进去。松本的卧室在他家小房子的二楼，下面有几个用来装杂物的箱子被堆在墙角，把那些箱子码成阶梯的形状，爬上去之后，刚好小半个身子就能探进松本的卧室里。樱井记得那个时候，他经常会提议借着这几个箱子偷偷溜出去，而松本就傻呵呵地跟着，无论被父母发现了多少回臭骂了多少次都在所不惜。  
樱井翔爬进松本的卧室，那让他心跳的速度稍微加快了些。进到屋子里之后，松本润没说话，独自闷着头坐在课桌旁，细长的手指上骨节分明，在食指与中指之间转着笔。圆珠笔在松本润的手指之间发出细小而清脆的碰击声。“那个、”他小心翼翼地打破沉默，“不会被你爸妈发现吧？”  
松本润没理他，声音特别响地从椅子上坐了起来，椅子腿儿的噪音疙瘩瘩地响。那少年将头埋进衣柜里，翻找了几秒，就从里面扔出了一件还算宽大的T恤和大裤衩。“把你那身换掉，脏死了。”从衣柜里探出头来的松本，嘟着嘴，脸鼓鼓的，眼睛没看着他。樱井从地上捡起那两件衣服，有点扭捏地把自己身上脏得要命的睡衣脱掉了。他抬起视线偷偷瞥着松本，见那少年的目光没有落在自己身上时，才稍微放心些地开始换衣服。  
松本的衣服是那种特别宽松的，没什么身码的衣裤，所以穿在他身上也没有很紧，倒是弥漫着些十七岁的松本润有些张狂却又稚嫩的味道。

“对不起。”他说。  
“对不起什么？”  
“……”樱井张了张嘴，随即又闭上了。

“我是不是让你失望了。”最后他说，他们两人像是两棵相邻成长的树，拼了命地撑开枝叶想要触摸彼此却无能为力一般。松本站在他一米之外，歪着身子。“你一直都挺让我失望的。”隔了好久之后，松本开口道。那少年面对着自己的书桌，突然就把桌子上所有的书本和用具全部都扫到了地上，那些书本和文具散落开来，有些滚到了角落里，有些直接砸在了他赤裸的脚面上，疼得他差点落泪。  
怎么回事。  
他抬起手来抹了一下脸，手放下来的时候，掌心却是干的。  
“我尽力了，润ちゃん。”无论怎么回答，都像是狡辩一样，樱井也不知道是出于什么心态，精心挑选了他们之间他所能说出口的最亲密的称呼。这让他更感到了自己的罪恶。  
“那就应该比尽力更尽力一点啊！”松本吼了出来，嘴角向下撇着，表情很难看。  
“我穿越回去很多次了——”樱井急忙接口道，“我都数不过来我穿越过多少次了、到最后，我的能力被耗尽了，我……”  
“无所谓了。”松本瞥了他一眼，泛着水汽的眸子刺痛着他，那少年双眉微颦，小扇子一样的睫毛上下颤动着。“反正不久之后就要解散了，那现在还说这些做什么。”  
樱井翔刚要张口说些什么，突然就对上了松本润一下子瞪大的，直视着他的双眼。那少年的食指抵在嘴唇上，对他做出了一个「嘘」的动作，还有着婴儿肥的脸蛋仿佛含着两口水一般。樱井翔还未来得及反应，就被那孩子拽住了领口往床上拉。“快点，盖上被子。”樱井翔被摁到床上，彻底蒙在了黑暗之中，松本润的身子贴了上来，和他盖着一床被子，那少年的脑袋半露在外面。  
樱井翔听到门开了。  
“你在跟谁讲话啊？”他听出了那是松本润母亲的声音，像是穿过了十年的光阴，撞击着他的耳膜。  
“我在打电话！”松本润拽得二五八万，“——你出去啦！”  
“给谁打电……”  
“老妈！”

松本润的声音过于稚嫩，透过蒙在他头上的被褥传导进来，像是初春的精灵一般盘绕着他。松本的胸口在他眼前的一片黑暗中仿佛亮着光，一起一伏，飘散着些汗味和润肤露的味道。那少年似乎是怕他妈妈看到这么大一坨被褥会起疑，一个劲儿地往床边拱，几乎要把他挤到了墙上，而那个时候，他的鼻尖马上就要触碰到松本的胸膛，他们两人的双腿纠缠在一起。  
门被关上了。松本猛地坐了起来，把被子掀开，一阵突然的凉意让他打了个冷战。  
少年别过头去，耳尖发红。  
“润ちゃん、…”小声嘟哝着。  
“所以你终于有了穿越能力，回来是要干嘛呢。”松本还是背对着他。  
“我现在、…”他回答，突然有些口干舌燥，“我还有最后一个选项没有尝试了。”  
松本终于还是回过头来，凝视着他，双眼明亮。  
“如果当初、现在，我们在一起的话。”

“润ちゃん，请去让我和你交往吧。”

「二」.  
樱井翔也数不清他穿越过多少次了。  
他一直就在他们五个人决定解散的那段时间内无数次地游移着，从这一天穿越到那一天，不断地尝试着所有的选项，因为他深知，过去的一个无比细微的节点，都有可能会让未来发生天翻地覆的变化，而有很多次，他都险些被那个时间线上的自己所发现，直到他彻底失去了时间概念的时候，他的身体也开始变得异常脆弱，每天上吐下泻，头晕脑胀，感官开始衰退，也渐渐莫名其妙地忘记很多他本应该记住的东西。他的父母为此心惊胆战，带着他全东京的医院到处跑，竟查出了器官衰竭与阿兹海默的前期症状。他隐隐觉得大概是过度穿越时间的结果，却急坏了他爸妈。在不知道第多少次的失败之后，樱井翔被父母安排住进了医院。有时候，在医院中，他假寐的无数个夜晚，会听到他父母的谈话，说这孩子是不是因为Arashi的解散受到了刺激啊。  
他闭着眼睛，依旧在自己如平常一样失眠的那个晚上，试图集中自己的意念去穿越回曾经。  
那时候他却发现，自己再也无法穿越时空了。

他在医院内一直住到了他们解散的那个夏天结束。那时候也刚好是他毕业的时候，他便如普通人一样，开始投入到了找工作的进程之中。因为履历出彩，他没费多少力气就在一家相当蒸蒸日上的投资公司里找到了一席之地。公司里有不少人会在背后对他说三道四。有时候，他会接到大野的电话。他们会聊一聊近况。大野是唯一一个在他们解散之后没有退出事务所，继续以偶像作为事业的人。当他问起的时候，那个年长的人便告诉他，说这条路总有人要走下去的嘛。  
哪条路啊。樱井翔差一点就问出来了。

还能是哪条路呢。  
——在世界掀起暴风雨的那条路啊。

相叶回老家去了。他有的时候会打电话到樱井的家里，当樱井从实家搬出去的时候，他也照例给相叶与大野更新了自己的联系方式。相叶在他爸妈的中餐馆里帮忙，也不愁吃喝，一天到晚出去旅游，每隔一段时间，樱井都会在自己的小公寓门外的信箱内，收到几张相叶寄过来的明信片。明明都是一个地方，偏要挑出来好几张寄过来，上面还都写着不一样的话。那家伙说，因为旅游景点的明信片都太好看了，选来选去不知道给翔ちゃん寄哪张，所以最后就全部都寄过来了。  
他与二宫不会主动联系。他也知道二宫和也不是那种能在解散之后还保持联系的人。至少与樱井翔不是。和相叶雅纪就另当别论了。他每年公休时跑到千叶去，就必然会看到二宫和也在那里混着。樱井翔不止一次地问过二宫和也解散之后在做些什么，那家伙都绝口不谈。  
别跟我说这些有的没的。二宫会这么回答他，抿着猫唇，手里玩着游戏机。  
他傻了。那我该问什么啊。  
他也不知道二宫在离开了事务所之后到底以什么为生，但在樱井翔看来，那么头脑清晰聪明绝顶的二宫和也，想要混迹在社会中，就必然会出人头地。然而直到几乎十年之后，当他已经在公司里混得风生水起的时候，每次见到二宫，那家伙依旧还是猫着背，身子瘦瘦小小的，全然没有社会人的样子。  
「所以说啊，ニノ到底是做什么的啊、这几年。」那时候他们三个又在桂花楼里喝酒，桌上的菜肴都被吃得见了底，唯独相叶的麻婆豆腐一直无人问津。相叶不止一次地叫嚷着，「你们两个故意的吧！」  
ニノ就会ふふ地笑。  
「我这几年没做什么。」二宫说，「哪有樱井部长您混得好啊。」  
「ニノ想要混得好的话肯定不费吹灰之力吧，不像相叶这家伙……」他脱口而出。「喂！」被相叶打了一下脑袋。  
「谁说我想混得好了。」二宫回答。

那次见面过后，他回到东京的家中，凌晨一点多收到了二宫的短信。  
「说实话 那个时候 如果不是因为你和J的话 咱们是不是就不会解散了」

樱井盯着手机屏幕上的这段话，风格特别的二宫，标点都不愿意多打一个，也让人揣测不太出那人打这段话的时候的内心活动。他双手握住了手机，想了想，打下了一段话。「ニノ怎么了？半夜突然说这个……」  
「啊咧 樱井部长还没睡啊」  
「嗯，还有些工作要处理。」  
「不是因为女朋友？」  
「哪有什么女朋友！（╯‵□′）╯」——还加什么颜文字啊你，像个怪叔叔一样。  
「哦」  
然后二宫就没有再发什么后续了，就那一个字，搞得樱井翔莫名其妙。他想来想去也不知道该回些什么，反而被这莫名的思考而折磨的有些累了，困意袭来之后，他甚至都还没有换上睡衣，就歪在床上睡了。  
第二天，樱井是被公司同事的一通电话叫醒的，问「樱井さん现在还没来公司，没出什么事吧」。他迷迷糊糊地爬起来，把手机翻开，看到狭窄的屏幕右上角显示着「8：23」的时候一个鲤鱼打挺就从床上滚下来了，跌跌撞撞地换衣服打领带梳头洗脸刷牙，咕嘟咕嘟灌下去一杯牛奶，叼着面包就跑出家门了。一上午忙过去，直到他点开短信的软件，查看未读时，才看到了二宫给他发的另一封短信息，那信息开头，显示着这是二宫在凌晨五点多的时候发过来的。  
「J那时候很喜欢你。」  
直白，没什么感情，细心地加上了标点符号的一句话。一句非常不二宫流的话。  
手机被樱井握在手里，潮湿而发烫。

*  
有些事情，好像从一开始他就做出了太过错误的决定了。  
那决定错误到让他恐惧，甚至是稍微想那么一秒钟都会心有余悸。  
——其实是他吧。是那时候才刚刚二十岁的他，太过我行我素，高高在上，把他们五个人的命运全部葬送了。

樱井翔在手机上按着按键。  
「ニノ，我该怎么办啊？」  
无助的，敞开心扉的，软弱的，一句非常不樱井流的话。  
没想到二宫很快就回复了。  
「J现在好像在杰尼斯当舞台监制呢，那小子在这方面超级牛的」  
樱井的内心浮起了些问号。二宫说这些是要做什么呢？  
「不过我可就真的不行了，除了当Arashi我就什么都不会了」  
樱井突然特别愤慨地啪啪啪打了一大长串字，说谁说ニノ不会的，你不是玩游戏玩得很好么，还会变魔术，演技也最棒，唱歌也好听，还会弹吉他，你这么聪明什么都能学会的，你现在除了当Arashi以外什么都能做啊。  
他打完了之后才回过神来，狂按删除键。  
「等我。」隔了很久之后，他只打了两个字，郑重其事地按下了发送键。  
二宫没有再回复了。

回不回复也无所谓了，因为那个时候的樱井翔，已经知道要怎么做了。  
「等我。」二十九岁的他在心里一遍遍默念着。

等我。  
被午后的阳光洒满的琴房里，穿着宽大的杰尼斯Junior的T恤，在落地镜面前一遍遍练舞的他们五人；被他捉弄却说着告白的，十七岁的润ちゃん——等着我。

「三」.  
如果不是当初他固执地回避着松本的告白，以至于他们之间出现了不可逾越的鸿沟，他们是不是就不会解散了。  
樱井翔一直都在这样想。

“真是搞不清楚你这家伙。”听说自己的告白竟然是在樱井操控时间作祟之下而泡汤的，松本润气得要命，直接就跟二十九岁的樱井翔大发脾气。樱井翔被搞得一头雾水，心想着奇怪了，我曾经的小天使润ちゃん去哪里了。  
明明那时候那么听话乖巧，什么都顺着我，我说什么都是对的来着……  
“你现在给我讲清楚，所以说我本来是已经告白了的，结果因为你接受不了就穿越回去、然后我就没成功？”松本有点炸毛地盘腿坐在床上，双臂抱在胸前，“你这是作弊！樱井さん！作弊！”  
樱井有点难堪，双手捂住脸，“我都说了对不起嘛……所以我这不是能力刚一恢复就第一时间来找你了么。”  
从指缝里，樱井看到少年松本润的脸蛋似乎有些得意和沾沾自喜。“那么，你告诉我你当时——是为什么作弊？”  
“都说了不是作弊了！”樱井的双手从脸上滑下来，少年白皙的脸凑得很近，一双眼睛像是初生的猫崽一样盯着他。樱井翔的脸突然就红了。“……因为就是不接受嘛。”  
“是朋友、是兄弟，所以就是不能告白，不能去稍微多想一丁点关于那方面的事情，想着只能当朋友，不能再多了之类的——想着我们是公众人物，又是两个男生、不可能……”  
“所以完全不是因为「不喜欢」才回避的？”松本打断了他的话。  
樱井抬起视线。对面的少年被窗外的晚霞铺上了一层薄纱一般的橘色，皮肤像是加入了少量橙子味的奶油蛋糕。看着眼前的松本润，他竟然有点心跳加速了。那少年还未发育完全的身子柔软地弯曲着，蜷缩在他面前，像是试图自保的猛兽幼崽，眼神却相较于他那成年人式的圆滑与迂回，更加过分的犀利而坦诚。  
“我不是这个意……”  
樱井又一次被松本打断了话头，只是这一次，打断他的并不是对方的声音，而是嘴唇。  
樱井翔一下子就像是失去了重心一样朝后躺倒下去，倒下去的时候，后脑勺磕到了床尾的木头，让他吃痛地促哼了一声，双唇微张，松本润灵巧的舌头就溜进去了。  
糟了——  
松润……

他的脸热了起来，从脖根一直烧到耳尖，心脏在通通直跳，撞得他有些喘不过气来，视野里也出现了些莫名其妙的血红色的斑点，如星星一样落在面前紧贴着他的松本润白皙的脸蛋上。松本亲得特别用力，稚嫩的吻技却弄得他口水直流，唾液沾满了他的嘴唇，还有一些差一点就从他的嘴角流出来。他扭着头，拼了命地想要从松本润的钳制之中脱离出来，却让自己变得更加狼狈，最后还是松本自己松开了手离开，才得以喘息。  
松本润抬起手来，用袖子擦了擦嘴，还趴在他身上，凉凉的鼻尖杵着他的下巴。  
“……松润、”说话的时候声音突然哑了，樱井清了清嗓子，“不要这样、……”  
“对你来说可是已经过了十年了，你就不能换一个理由拒绝我吗？”松本趴在他身上，没看着他，声音闷在他的胸口，“翔くん的心脏跳得好快耶……”

*

自己从来都没有体验过，曾经十七岁的松本润竟如此咄咄逼人。那时候的自己还不信，觉得松润是个傻小子，软绵绵的，毛茸茸的，像是乖巧聪明的小猫咪一样，却没意识到这小子其实正在叛逆期，该狠的时候实际上狠得要命，说话也头头是道，竟然让他这个年长了十几岁的社会人无言以对。  
——竟然还会突然扑上来亲自己。  
被一个十七岁的小家伙强吻这种事情，太糟糕了。  
樱井却意外地苦手了。他想着自己的弟弟樱井修也是差不多松本润现在的年纪，觉得自己无所不知又胆大包天，欺负起他来完全不在话下，让他一度认为自己是樱井家五口人中地位最低的一个，他倒也觉得这才是一个十七岁少年正常的性情，才不是原来他所认为的那种。  
那么，那个时候十几岁的松本润，到底是以一种怎样的心态跟在狂妄自大的自己身后呢。  
他偏过头去，却感觉到少年柔软的嘴唇沿着他的下颚线一路向下，留下一条温润的痕迹，松本在他的脖颈处张开了嘴，小巧的牙齿摩挲在皮肤上。樱井刚想要张口阻止，从那少年的身子下面挣脱出来，就意识到松本先他一步，修长的手指飞快地，像是小精灵一般从他没有塞进裤腰带里的T恤下摆探了进去。  
樱井翔被吓出了一身冷汗，慌张地，连滚带爬地挣扎着，借着身高优势把松本从自己身上拱了下去，却重心一歪，随着一声闷响，他浑身酸痛地躺在床下。松本润从床上探出了半张脸，大眼睛眯成了半月形，一看就知道在憋笑。  
“你烦死了！”樱井终于耐不住性子喊了出来，却看着松本有些顽皮的表情，心中一急，鼻腔竟突然就酸了。

过了好一会儿，他感觉到了似乎是松本的手拍在了他的肩膀上。他自己则是侧躺在地上，蜷缩成了虾米的姿态，双手捂着脸，指尖摁住了自己的双眼。  
“喂、你怎么回事啊。”松本晃着他的肩膀，语气拽得刺耳。  
“都说了对不起了啦！”樱井甩开少年的手。  
“你个大男人怎么还哭啊。”松本的语气此时倒沉稳了许多，拿脚踢着他的肚子。  
“谁说我哭了！”樱井还是保持着那姿势，却任由松本的脚趾在他的腹部揉来揉去，“都说了对不起了、试了这么久才找到你、…”

我可是尝试了十年，才找到你的。

樱井翔却对一件事情心知肚明。他无论道歉多少次，都无法表达出自己对松本润的内疚。至于怎么就突然哭了，他也不太清楚，他曾经可是一直标榜着自己泪点超高，连解散的时候都没有哭过的人啊。  
松本润在他头顶上方一直都没了声音，他偷偷抬起头来，看到那坐在床沿上，脚趾尖顶着自己腹部的少年，在悄无声息地抹着脸。  
“松润……”他哑声道。  
“所、所以，是要和你交往就可以了吧？”松本抬高头，让依旧躺在地上的他只看得到那少年圆润的下巴而看不到表情。  
“喂、不要显得这么不情不愿的。”  
“我情不情愿你最清楚了吧……”  
樱井撑着地板坐了起来，盘起双腿，却没有抬起头来，视线便落在了松本挂在床沿边的细长的小腿上。  
“喜欢的哦，润ちゃん的话……”他嘟哝着。

松本的脚趾收紧了，掐在他盘起的双腿之前。  
“如果是润ちゃん的话、…”  
当然最喜欢了。  
——不过是因为他太没有勇气，实在不敢去面对那些他脑海中既定的世俗与顾虑，才会下意识地去回绝这些。樱井倒是也从未思索过，这种他被枷锁固定了太久而失掉的性情，在此刻二十九岁的他看来，竟让自己错过了如此之多。他现在回忆起来，曾经的自己当然是在松本告白之前就有意识到那孩子的感情的，他也有稍微地——在自己忙碌的生活中，稍微地一闪而过地思考过，想着「啊咧，被自己的后辈喜欢了该怎么办啊」，或者是「那家伙估计也只是崇拜之类的吧，才不是……」。那些思考对于他来说却太过不值一提与稍纵即逝，从未让他觉得自己需要去改变什么。

于是他们便错过了。

「四」.  
樱井翔与松本润所想出来的对策，是让松本故意疏离十九岁的樱井翔。在樱井翔来到了这个时间线的第二天，松本就不知道从哪里搞来了一部手机，说「之后你就用这个和我联系」。樱井接过手机，寻思着我们哪需要联系啊，明明我都住你家了，还是不能被你爸妈发现的私闯民宅的那种……  
在之后的一周里，樱井就明白了，因为松本润那小子一天到晚给他发短信。排练的间隙会给他发一句「排练中间休息呢哦~」，而他碍于人家孩子都发短信过来了，自己也不好意思不回，反正天天藏在松本的卧室里没事做，出去一趟又要乔装打扮太麻烦，就认认真真地把每一条都回复了，比如「润ちゃん加油哦~」之类的话，学着高中女生之间有点黏腻又亲昵的腔调。  
直到一周之后的一天晚上，松本一脸兴奋地跑回家来，刚一回来就神秘兮兮地溜进卧室，把门反锁上，拽着一脸懵逼的他排排坐到床上。  
“那个啊，我成功了哦！”  
“唉——？！”他一下子就喊了出来，有点夸张地像是番组上活跃气氛的主持人一样，然后就被松本润抬起手来捂住了嘴。  
“小点声啊你！”  
他眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
“你成功、成什么功？？”  
松本瞬间昂起一副嘚瑟的表情，“我让翔くん——让你、成功地认为我有女朋友了。”

原来是演了一出戏啊。  
“最先发现的是ニノ，问我「喂，你怎么一直在给人发短信啊」。他们就说啊啦啊啦松润是不是有女朋友了！——然后我当然就默认咯。”  
“等等、那他们万一问细了怎么……”  
“他们已经问了个底朝天了！”  
樱井想了想，的确像是他们四个的作风。  
“我就跟他们说，说这个女生是个社会人哦。”似乎是故意无视了樱井瞪大的双眼，松本继续说，“说她是个超级厉害的人，在一家很棒的投资公司做市场营销部门的经理呢，是个OL哦，OL。”而樱井听着这画风觉得越来越熟悉——“然后相叶くん就特兴奋，ニノ就继续问东问西的，大ちゃん就傻笑，再然后他们就问我说「那个社会人多大啊」，我说她已经二十九岁了。”

樱井翔差一点就爆发了。  
这根本就是自己吧？！  
“我……？！”于是他就真的这么问了，松本还一脸的理所当然：“不然我每天给你发短信干什么啊。”——所以说自己苦口婆心和这小屁孩配合了这么多天是被主动默认为这家伙的女朋友了……？  
算了，这也不那么重要——“那、那我呢？那个、我是什么反应？”反手指着自己，樱井翔问。  
“你觉得呢？”少年的情绪稍微有些低落了下来，那让樱井翔也大致猜到了十九岁的自己的反应了。

“你可生气了。虽然忍着来的，但我能看得出来。”松本说，“你问我，「你们年龄差这么多你想过之后该怎么办吗」，我说我没想过，你就又说，「你们这个样子在一起后果会不太好的」，我就说，「那又怎样」，你就说，「你这家伙这样不行的啊」。”然后松本便停了下来，在这一长串的，有点无聊又苍白的转述之中，他停了下来，开始凝视着樱井翔。  
“然后你说了什么？”于是樱井就如他所愿地问道。

“我说，可是只要喜欢不就够了？”

樱井也算大致懂得了松本给他讲述这段对话的含义了，那让他吃惊于一个十七岁的孩子竟把对自己的说教展现的如此淋漓尽致又迂回婉转，那让他在这短短的几天之内对曾经年少时期的松本润有了几乎天翻地覆的认知。曾经自己所认为的松本是真正的松本吗；还是说那孩子在十九岁的自己面前，一生悬命地在展示着惹人喜爱的一面，隐藏起自己过分锋利的一面呢；还是说这一切都不是他松本润本来的性情，在那透彻又晶莹的面孔之下，实际上埋覆着另一个世界呢。  
——那时候，他理所应当所认为的润ちゃん，到底是怎样的一个人呢。

「只要喜欢不就够了」。

现在想想，也的确是只要喜欢不就够了？只要足够喜欢，无论怎样的荆棘都能被磨平，怎样的鸿沟都能去逾越。只要足够喜欢，他曾经的那些担心都会变得多余。那么，十九岁的他，到底是因为还未足够喜欢，还是因为比起松本润来，太过胆怯而不敢去说出自己足够喜欢的事实呢？  
就像是多少年前凋零的花瓣，被埋葬在一层又一层的，泛着春潮的泥土之中，一点点又被挖了出来，已经完全枯萎掉了，却还留着多年前的余香。  
这样的经历，对于现在二十九岁，在社会中苟延残喘了过长的时光，终于拥有了能穿越十年的能力的樱井翔来说，实在是太过珍贵，又太过迷茫。

*

樱井翔在松本润的家里住了快要一个月了。虽然松本的父母都不算清闲，就有了白天基本都是他一个人在家的情况，但即便是这样，他其实也不太知道松本是怎样把他这个大男人藏得如此完美无瑕的。他承认他真的是有操不完的心，所以忍不住问了很多次，每次松本都相当不耐烦地回答他说，「翔くん不要问啦只要保证晚上爸妈在家的时候，安安静静地不要出去就好了啦」。几次之后，他也就不再问了，而且说实话，他也挺享受这个的。  
——就是、有个人依靠着的感觉。  
虽然啊，他是个二十九岁的大叔，而对方是个乳臭未干的熊孩子。

自从那次的苗头「女朋友事件」之后，松本润每天都会回家来都会向樱井翔汇报当日的进展。久而久之，樱井翔都快忘记了他其实正在怂恿松本润去追求自己的这件事情，那让他有点为自己厚脸皮的程度感到有点羞耻，不过他还是相当掏心掏肺地回忆着自己当时的心理状态，让松本每次都能直中靶心。  
并且樱井翔不得不承认，能直中靶心的松本润，真的挺立派的。  
即使啊，他再一次地提醒自己，他是个二十九岁的大叔，而对方是个乳臭未干的熊孩子。  
他也能看得出松本的变化。那孩子开始学英语了，还吵着让自己帮他补习，练舞也特别卖力，每天晚上回家都拽着自己跟着一起练，来来回回地把几首歌跳得滚瓜烂熟，连早就忘记了舞步的樱井翔都开始回归青春了——才不呢，他第二天就浑身酸痛地在地铺上躺了一天。  
松本润还开始看各种舞台设计的书，也开始研究剧本和电影，并且从图书馆借来了很多大学的辅导书，什么科目的都有。樱井翔问起来的时候，松本就说，虽然不准备考大学了，但还是想要提升自己才行。那段时间里，松本润睡得比自己还晚，有时候半夜樱井翔做梦折腾得醒了，还看到松本瘦长的身影弯在桌前，埋头不知道在看着什么书。  
「润ちゃん，也不要太拼命了，会伤了身体的。」他在给松本补习英语的时候，时不时会这么提醒着，摸着那孩子的头，然后松本润就会看着他，双眼亮晶晶的像是两个玻璃弹球似的，没一会儿就凑近了他，在他的嘴角留下一个吻。  
「唉——？！」他红着脸捂住嘴。「干什么啊你？！」  
松本润的脸也红得要滴出血来，扭过头去不搭理他。

*

在樱井翔来到十年前的世界的第三十一天，他们商量了很久之后，最终决定让松本在第二天的排练间隙再次向十九岁的樱井翔告白。因为在这一个月中，据松本的观察，十九岁的樱井翔开始越来越在意自己了，也不是说他原来不在意自己，而是开始用一种成熟而隐晦的方式，表面上与自己疏远着，却在暗中默默观察着自己的那种，而且那家伙对他的那个虚构的「女朋友」更是出奇地在意。说着这些的时候，松本润的脸上洋溢着些被努力压抑着的狂喜，那让樱井翔几乎完全不知道作何反应。那晚，他们像前三十天一样，松本睡着自己的单人床，樱井翔在他们铺出来的地铺上躺着。房间里的钟表滴答滴答地跑了很久，一点也没有停下来的迹象，那声音把樱井彻底扰乱了，他睁着眼，借着窗外的月光，却依旧看不清时间。  
“翔くん。”  
突然的声音把他吓了一跳，若不是他本来就躺在地上，估计是要被吓得摔一跤的。  
“润ちゃん还没睡吗？”  
“睡不着。”  
“怎么就睡不着了、明天不是还要早起上学的吗。”樱井说，“快睡吧，润ちゃん。”  
松本在床上翻了个身，声音明亮了些。“你来陪我——”  
“我这不是陪着你呢嘛。”  
“你这样不算、你这是作弊。”  
“喂！你到底是对作弊有多执念啊。”  
松本没再说话了，过了几秒之后，樱井听到那家伙在床上翻了个身。过了一会儿，又翻了一次身，然后再翻了一次身，然后又翻了一次——  
“好了好了我来了……！”樱井翔终于毛毛躁躁地从地铺上爬了起来，不情不愿地挪到松本的床边，“你小子到底要不要好好睡觉啊！”  
松本用被子蒙住了头。樱井翔咬住下唇，偷笑了出来，然后一巴掌拍在了松本润被被褥裹着的屁股上，“明天早上起不来可要打屁股哦。”  
松本润突然就把头伸出来了，哗啦一下子，被子被他掀起来，扬起了特别细碎的灰尘，让樱井翔皱了皱鼻子。然后他就看到那孩子在黑夜里，皮肤白得快荧光了，一动不动地，视线似乎一直停留在他身上。  
没几秒钟樱井翔就有些受不了了，「一直被这家伙看着，有点不知所措……」  
“那、那个……”他有点尴尬地说，“我……”  
然后就一个控制不住抽了一口气，因为自己突然被躺在床上的那个熊孩子拽了下去。樱井翔一下子就扑倒在床上，身子下面搁着松本润精瘦精瘦的腰肢，吓得他惊慌失措地用膝盖和手掌支撑起自己的身子，生怕压坏了那少年脆弱的骨架，挣扎着与松本的身体拉开一小段距离，撅着屁股准备后退从床上爬下去，却没成想那比他年少了十二岁的孩子远比一把老骨头的自己灵巧了太多，从自己身子下面哧溜溜地扭出来，胳膊肘勾住樱井的脖子就把他按在床上了。  
樱井的脸深深地埋在松本的腹部，那少年睡衣之下，即便是在早春寒冷刺骨的夜晚里也火热跃动的皮肤和肌肉紧贴在他脸上特别敏感的每一寸毛孔之上。  
“翔くん、…”松本的声音压低了，滚烫的嘴唇顶在自己的头上。那人特有的稚嫩的小奶音顺着那称谓的尾巴稀释了出来，就像是还未断奶的小猫轻声哼出来的呼唤似的。  
樱井觉得自己不受控制地颤抖了起来。  
“润、润ち……”

他的脸被压得更深了，那独属于十七岁少年的，清爽而浓郁的麝香味道一下子就冲进了他的鼻腔，脑海中瞬间被一股不可名状的眩晕所充满了。他的视野变得更加模糊不清，漆黑一片，那让他的其他感官被无限放大了很多倍。  
松本润的呼吸声，心跳声，衣服的摩擦声，和味道——  
松本那掺杂着些牛奶味与洗衣液的清香，干净到完全未被玷污过的味道推挤着他紧绷的神经。待到他的嗅觉更加敏锐的时候，那少年张狂而猛烈的荷尔蒙就像是刚刚发育完全的野兽一样向他冲撞而来。樱井有些慌了，他支撑着自己，从松本瘦弱的钳制之中勉强挣脱了出来。  
他实在不能确保如果继续这样下去的话，会发生些什么。

樱井翔最痛恨的，便是自己不能掌控的未来了。

出乎他意料的是，松本润却任由他去了。那让他稍微放松了些，半倚半靠地侧躺在了松本旁边。狭窄的单人床让他小半个身子都快要悬空了出去，因为那少年执拗地平躺了下来，占领着床铺的大部分位置。  
“晚安。”他说，抬起手来拍了拍松本的手臂。  
“为什么？”松本问。  
“……唉？”  
“为什么？”松本侧过头来，双眼反射着窗外遥远而模糊的光源，“翔くん？”  
“什么为什么？”

松本沉默了很久。那让他几乎已经双眼打架，头晕脑沉了。  
“就是、翔くん为什么会回来。”  
“……”樱井翔挪动了一下身子，他隐约觉得自己离松本润太近了点，“润ちゃん不是知道吗？”  
松本的声音里多了些疑问，音调也随之抬高了 。“因为帮助我和十九岁的你交往，然后让Arashi不会解散？”  
樱井翔下意识地想要回答「是」，因为那是他从未质疑过的一个答案，只是在那一瞬间他突然被什么东西击中在了胸口。  
这真的是他不惜一切代价，最终穿越了十年回来的目的吗？这是松本想要听到的答案吗？或者，更重要的，这应该是一个正确的目的吗？  
一个声音在他的脑海里不停地说着当然了当然了，这十年里你不都是这样想的吗樱井さん——

“如果是这样的话，你就走吧。”松本说，“我不会再对你告白了。”

「五」.  
他到底在想些什么呢。为了让岚不解散，把年少的感情当做一个选项来玩弄。  
他到底在做什么啊。

樱井蜷缩在床角。他睁大双眼，心脏狂跳，困意全无。松本转过身去背对着他，那让他实在无法凝视着松本瘦弱的背影，便也翻过身，他们两人背对着背，在狭窄的床上勉强不紧靠着彼此。  
——那段距离、……  
那是年少时的他们，从未有过的距离。就只有那么几公分，却远到让初春的晚风寒冷刺骨。

“所以、我们努力了这么多天，你到底是不是真的想和我在一起啊？”  
“润ちゃん、我都跟你说过了，那时候的我心里一定是喜欢、……”  
“现在呢？”  
“……唉？”  
“我没有问那时候……那时候的你，我问的是现在，你现在、二十九岁、心里到底是怎么想的。”

松本刚才对他说的话还不绝于耳。  
——二十九岁的自己，到底对松本润抱有着怎样的感情呢？  
是「喜欢」还是「爱」？那是现在，十七岁的松本润与十九岁的自己尚未面对过的一个问题。自己到底是心存着「喜欢」还是「爱」而穿越回了十年的光阴，又或者是两者皆无呢？  
松本润在他身后动了动。他感觉到一股热气朝自己贴了上来，就在他打算张口说些什么的时候，他就发现松本润完全趴在了自己的背上。  
“……润ちゃん？”他问道。  
松本凉凉的鼻尖戳上他的脸，滚烫的鼻息喷吐在他的皮肤上。  
“你能不能……不走啊。”松本润脸埋在他的颈弯里小声说，整个人像是条蛇一样缠在了他身上。  
樱井翔想动又不敢动，怕那孩子被他一翻身甩下床去。“我怎么可能不走啊、我……”松本润抻着脖子凑到他嘴边，特别用力地亲上他的嘴唇。樱井翔就那么撑着自己的身子，有点被动地接受着松本润还不那么娴熟的亲吻，那少年似乎有些急躁了，双手也开始乱动起来，一只手拽着他后脑的头发，另一只手扯着他的衣领。“唔、……”他有点喘不过气来，不受控制地轻哼出了声。  
松本似乎是被他的声音所鼓舞了。那少年的手更加热切地拉扯着他的衣领，纤细的指尖顺着领口摸索进去，在他的胸前留下星星点点的刺痛。“润ちゃん、这样……”他在他们亲吻的间隙警告着，试图调整自己的姿势，又能从松本稚嫩的怀抱之中挣脱，又不至于会让他们两人失去重心掉下床去，两边都慌乱地想要兼顾的樱井翔最终非但没有脱离松本的身体，反而在他们两人的折腾之下冒了一身的汗。  
“你、你不要走了、……翔くん。”松本的嘴唇还贴着自己的，声音就有些含糊不清，把他的双唇弄得湿乎乎的一片。那少年开始在他身上动作微小地扭动着，修长的双腿与他的纠缠在一起。“你不走、也不会有人知道的吧……？”  
樱井翔差一点就脱口而出了，说「喂，你把十九岁的我置于何地啊」，然后一抬眼就看到松本润小哭包双眼含泪地低着头，粗重的喘息沿着他的脖颈一直蔓延到了他的背部。“润、你听我说、……”樱井慌张地试图转过身来取安慰松本，却发现松本死命地把住床垫，非要把自己按在床上。他也不想和那少年做无意义的斗争，也就任由他去了。“我得回到我应该在的时间线上，这个时间，还要你和十九岁、……”  
“那如果这样呢？”松本突然打断了他的话。樱井翔有点疑惑地眨了眨眼。  
——如果哪样？

松本润咬住了他的肩膀。他吃痛地「嘶」地吸了一口气。“润、不要这样、……！”他趴在床上，一只腿已经垂到床外，松本却没有松口，年少时还未正畸过的牙齿深深地嵌到他的皮肉里，另外两只手一起伸到他的睡衣内，一用力把他的睡衣扒开了来。  
“松润……！”他心中一惊，整个人彻底慌乱了，冒了一身的虚汗出来，也顾不得什么摔不摔，借着身型的优势让他们两人都撞到地上。松本由于方才趴在自己身上，在掉下去的时候被他压了一下，漏出了一声痛苦的呻吟。樱井连滚带爬地逃窜开来，却被立刻从地上爬起来的松本又压在了地上。  
樱井翔觉得自己此刻更加狼狈了。他面朝下趴着，松本润骑坐在他的腰上，一只手抓住了他的后脑勺将他的脸按在地上。  
“翔くん就这么不喜欢我吗？！”  
少年浓重的鼻音被压低了，颤抖着在他耳边响起。

泪水滴落在他脸侧的地面上。  
樱井翔默数着。一滴。两滴。三滴。

「我、我没有不喜欢你。」樱井在心里这样说着。「实际上，是因为我太喜欢你了，所以才一生悬命地想要改变历史，让岚再重新走到一起。我不知道那是想要和你成为恋人的“喜欢”，还是更深层次的“爱”——」

但我是真的，真的很喜欢你。

而你根本就不知道，十年后的我，根本就没有你所想象的那么立派，但我觉得，也许十年后的松本润，会真的很厉害。

*

少年松本润吻上樱井的肩膀。他沿着樱井的锁骨一路向下，将自己的嘴唇印在裸露的皮肤上。“喜欢你，”松本润还未变声的声音奶声奶气地小声说，“喜欢得要死了。”  
那时，换做樱井翔的眼眶溢出泪水了。那些泪水都还没有给他去控制的时间，便从他的眼角滑落出来，顺着他的脸留下两条蜿蜒的痕迹。  
「这样也好吧。」他想。就算他消失在自己的时间线上，是不是也没有什么关系呢？如果他终于能纵容松本润一次，偿还他对十七岁的松本润欠下的债的话，那他留下来是不是也没什么关系？  
樱井翔便没有再动了，任由那年少的嘴唇在他的肩膀上印下无数朵花。他抬起手来，捧住了松本稚气未脱，圆润可爱的脸。  
“如果我留下来的话，咱们会过的有点辛苦哦。”他说，探寻着想要得到松本的确认。那少年冲他点了点头，乌黑的瞳孔在夜色中闪烁着。  
“那、那就过来这里。”樱井挪了挪自己的身子，让自己呆在更舒服的地铺上，拽着松本削瘦却有力的上臂，让那少年更紧密地贴在他身上。“不会再离开你了。”他微微支撑起自己的上半身，在松本耳边低声道。

那一条时间线上的生活，也没什么值得留恋的。  
樱井在心里想。  
就让他在那个世界里的公寓永远空着，让他在那个世界的办公桌再也没有人坐，让他停在公寓楼下的私家车在风雨中渐渐生锈，让他家门前的信箱逐渐被堆满。  
让他在那个时间线上消失吧。如果这样就能弥补他对松本润辜负的万分之一的话。

「等我」。

樱井用手掌遮住了自己的双眼。

“翔くん。”他听到松本掺着浓重鼻音的声音从他上方响起。那少年细长而冰凉的手指握住了他的手腕，把他的手掌从眼前移开。他看到松本润的表情有着和十七岁的他完全不相符的沉重，他看着看着，松本润的脸从一个变成了两个，在他的视野里移动着，渐渐的，那少年的脸柔软的线条变得棱角分明起来，眼神也变得更加犀利了，眉峰也变得更加刚毅而浓重了。  
如果他还能再见到三十岁的松本的话，那人会不会就长成这个样子呢。  
他胡思乱想着。

松本润俯下身来，将嘴唇印上了他的，动作轻柔了许多，就像是去游乐园的孩子在细细品味着来之不易的棉花糖。  
“润？”他在亲吻间隙问道。  
松本没有回应他，而是在他的嘴唇上流连了许久。随即，当他们分离开来的时候，他看到少年咧开嘴的笑脸放大在他眼前。那是他与松本认识以来，他最熟悉的笑脸，一口不那么整齐的牙齿全部都露了出来，让少年的脸更圆了，双眼也眯成了弯月，睫毛都纠缠在了一起。  
“我困了。”那少年说，俯下身来趴在他的胸口上，蜷缩在他身边。

“晚安，翔くん。”

「六」.  
樱井再一次醒来的时候，他发现自己回到了自己的卧室中，身上穿着自己的睡衣。他不知道为什么自己就这样回来了。是昨天晚上发生了什么足以改变历史的事件了吗？而他努力回忆了一下，却不记得昨晚发生了什么。  
对于樱井来说，昨晚什么也没有发生。他以为十七岁的松本会真的和他做了，因为他已经做好了再也不回来的准备，但最后，那少年只是靠在他的胸口睡着了。他睁着眼，感受着那少年喷吐在他胸口的呼吸，直到凌晨才终于跌入睡眠。

他坐了起来，却突然感到一阵剧烈的头痛让他作呕，他想这也许是太久没有进行时间穿越给他带来的副作用。樱井准备爬起来拿几片止痛片，一瞥闹钟却发现已经十点了。  
「糟了，是不是上班迟到了。」他想。  
樱井拿起手机，打算确认一下今天的日期，却看到放在他床头柜上的手机不知何时变成了屏幕很大的，他自己都不太知道该怎么用的智能手机。他的心跳突然加快了。

「叮」。  
手机的屏幕亮了。

「日程提醒：11点，富士电视台，VS岚录制。」  
VS岚……  
VS、岚、……

あ。ら。し。

樱井把那三个音节在自己的口中来回念着。那音节听上去那么陌生，又好像是熟悉到就如同他父母的名字那样。他终于跪坐在地上。手机在床头柜上因为接到短信而不停震动着。  
樱井在十年之后，终于把脸埋在手臂之间，无声地哭泣起来。

*

当樱井踩着十一点的时间推开岚的乐屋门的时候，他已经基本平静了下来。“早上好。”他试图摸索着该如何在这么多年之后重新做一名偶像组合的成员，却又觉得他打招呼的方式就像是每天早上都经历过似的，而屋内的景象也仿佛是刻意违背着他的意愿一样，呈现在他面前。  
“早上好，翔さん。”只有松本一人坐在屋中。那年少一点的男人也立刻发现了他的异样，“你怎么了？你还好吗？”  
比十七岁的你要温柔好多了。

——不、大概是，比十七岁的你，更知道该如何表达你的温柔了。  
因为樱井觉得，无论是十七岁还是三十多岁，松本润就是温柔的另一个名字吧。

从手机上显示的日期来看，樱井翔才发现自己不但穿越回了自己二十九岁的时候，时间甚至还朝后推进了六年。如今已经三十五岁的他，看上去成功地拯救了曾经解散了的岚，经历了些辛苦，经历了些挫败，却在五个人的互相扶持之下，终于爬上了他们所期望的位置。在他走进富士电视台的时候，一路路过的工作人员都热情地与他打招呼，那看上去就像是——  
「就像是岚终于在他们的世界里掀起暴风雨了。」  
他想，十七岁的松本润一定是做了什么。前一天晚上，那少年的脸，与此刻三十四岁的松本润的脸相重叠的时候，历史大概就被改变了。如果昨晚他知道那将是他最后一次见到十七岁的松本润的话，他一定会选择多看那少年几眼的。  
不止是多看几眼。樱井在心里对自己说。他要一直看着那少年，一直拥抱他，保护他，让他不再需要为了情窦初开而烦恼，或是为了些更大的利益而牺牲。

在樱井眼前，他未曾见过的三十四岁的松本润站了起来，朝他走来。松本梳着俊俏的，有刘海的短发，个头比他高，身材也不再是曾经瘦弱的模样，脸上也没了什么婴儿肥，白皙的皮肤也经历了些风吹雨打，变成了更符合三十代大叔的样子。  
樱井翔突然困惑了。  
这便是他一直想要找到的，松本润的样子吗？

“翔さん……？”

翔さん什么的、……不是吧。  
如果十七岁的你在当时对十九岁的我表白了，那么你现在怎么不叫我翔くん啊，怎么不来到我面前拥抱我亲吻我啊，怎么不表现得就像我们是恋人一样啊。

樱井冲上前去，将松本抱在怀中。“好久不见了。”樱井说。松本润翘起的发尾贴在他的脸上，柔软而冰凉。  
“说什么呢，我们不是昨天才见嘛？”松本好像有点被吓到了，“说真的，你没事吧？”  
“昨天才见也已经好久了！”  
“翔さん，你抱得太用力了……”

乐屋里热闹了起来，另外又闯进来了三个三十代的男人，几乎同时说着「早上好」，其中一个声音比另外两个要高出好多。“一来就在拥抱什么呢！”相叶清脆的笑声在他身后飘散开来。樱井垂着头，不让另外几个人看到自己脸上的表情，扔下一句「我去做造型了」，便推开从后面差一点就扑上来和他们拥抱了的相叶，离开了乐屋。  
他口袋里的手机震了一下，樱井掏出来看，发现屏幕上显示着一条最新的LINE Message。

ニノ ：「等了你好久了，你这家伙。」  
樱井的呼吸加快了。他颤抖着划开屏幕，在聊天页面打着字，心脏砰砰直跳。「ニノ真的一直在等我？？！ニノ知道在那之后发生了什么吗？！我成功了对吧？！」  
在前往化妆室的路上，樱井一直凝视着屏幕。聊天页面立刻就显示了已读，只是在之后的几分钟里，二宫都再也没有回复他了。直到樱井在化妆桌前坐定，他的手机才再一次震动起来。

「说什么呢。我是说今天你居然迟到了，等了你好久了。」

*

VS岚的录制结束之后，已经是晚上了九点多了。樱井翔回到乐屋内，却发现屋中只开了一盏桌上的台灯，松本戴着黑框眼镜，正捧着一本书看。他记忆中的松本，在二十岁出头那会儿，似乎从来没有留过这么短的头发。那时候松本的刘海在他看书的时候总是会垂下来，曾经被他吐槽过好多次。  
“你怎么还没走。”他问道。  
“等你。”松本回答。

樱井差一点就想要逃走了。松本此时已经低沉了许多的声音就像是千斤的重量一般压在他的胸口，让他无论如何都喘不上起来。  
“润。”除去叫出松本的名字以外，他不太知道该如何作答了。樱井小心翼翼地走上前，就好像担心惊动了迷路的野猫一样。松本抬起头来，摘下眼镜，艳丽的双眼更加澄澈地展现在樱井的视野之中。樱井在犹豫他此刻应该做些什么。他抬起手来，轻轻放在松本的脸侧，手掌停在差一点点就能碰上松本润的鬓发的位置。  
“你今天到底怎么了，翔さん？”松本下意识地偏了偏头，稍微拉开了他的手掌与自己脸颊的距离。

樱井的鼻子突然很酸。他收回了手，揉了揉鼻子。

“你不是在等我吗？”他故作镇定地问道。  
“是啊，因为你、今天很奇怪。”松本回答，“你真的还好吗？发生了什么事了吗？”

樱井看着松本润坦荡的眼神突然明白了一件事。

*

十七岁的松本润，在那天晚上之后，根本没有对樱井翔告白。他把自己所有的感情藏起来了；藏了起来，一心扑在作为岚的工作上，努力提升自己，担负起更大的责任，在公开场合，则是与樱井稍微拉开了些理智又不伤神的距离；正因为藏起来，他们才能够从未出现过隔阂，他们五个人才能脚踏实地，樱井翔才能毫无芥蒂地把松本润一直当做最好的兄弟。  
他们才能走到现在。

「你这家伙不是喜欢我吗？！」樱井翔突然就很想冲着此时一脸淡然，双眼里又透着他无法承受的真诚与温柔的松本润怒吼，「把感情藏起来又算什么男人？！」  
“我没事。”最后他说，朝着松本润咧嘴笑了一下。他试图让自己的笑容更大一些，就像是他记忆中的，十七岁的松本润那样的笑颜。他却明白三十几岁的自己，笑颜大概远比那少年的要丑陋许多。“明天见。”  
以两个挚友兼同事的身份，明天见，后天见，大后天见，直到未来几个月，几年，几十年那样，天天见面。我们可以在深夜结束工作之后匆匆去喝上一杯，或是在跨年的时候互相送上祝福，因为反正我们每年跨年时也都会因为工作而一起度过。直到几年后我们也许都有了心仪的对象，我们会结婚生子，在工作之余谈论些在家庭的烦恼。  
以两个挚友兼同事的身份——

樱井眨了眨眼睛，视野却更加模糊了。他匆忙转身拿起自己的公文包，准备离开乐屋。

“翔さん还记得前几天咱们录制岚壶的时候，请来了饭田さん帮咱们预测运势吗？”松本的声音却在他身后响起。  
樱井回过身来。  
“嘛、……大部分时候我是不信这些运势预测、占卜什么的……反正都是跟着台本走的东西……”松本继续说，“但有一句话我觉得他说的还是蛮对的。”

“我的心停在了十六岁哦。”

「翔くん。  
喜欢你。  
喜欢得要死了。」

松本比十几年前要宽阔了些许的肩膀遮住了桌子上白色的灯光。那些灯光将松本棱角分明的身体线条描上了一条亮色，沉重，有力，又绽放着让人不可自拔的荷尔蒙。那画面的震慑力让樱井翔迟疑了片刻，心里想着这才是我认识的松本润吗、不是润ちゃん，也不是松本さん——  
就是真真切切，闪闪发光的松本润。  
“你不是在等我吗。”当樱井翔再次张口的时候，嗓音已经因为长时间没有说话而变得沙哑了。他咳嗽了一声，清了清嗓子。“我送你回去吧，今天开了车。”他继续说，从衣架上把松本的大衣拿了下来，“你这家伙是不是让马内甲さん先回去了，把自己落在这里该怎么回家嘛，真是。”  
松本润的表情柔和了下来，嘴角稍微上翘，“好。”

樱井笑了。  
他突然觉得，无论是那个刘海过长，咧开嘴大笑的十七岁少年，还是此刻嘴角偷偷翘起来的大叔，都没太大关系的。

那个人真的在未来的此刻等待他了。

————————Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *下一章为番外


	2. 【润翔】我与他谈了一场透明的恋爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：「未来で待っでる」续集，与其说是续集，其实与原作并没有太大的关系，只是延续了设定。与原作不同，这一篇全程为松本视角。片段向；清水，正剧，依旧在努力地不ooc着。一个有些直球的润弟弟，和一个偶尔有些天然透着直男气的翔哥哥。

「task 1」在公众场合牵手  
“我一直想不通为什么我直接穿越回到35岁了。”有一天，樱井突然这样问他。  
“也许是因为你原来穿越的次数太多了，消磨了六年的时间。”松本回答。

那一天，他们在为了新歌排练舞蹈，休息的时候，樱井翔慢悠悠地凑到他身边。  
“我29岁之前的记忆现在渐渐都已经回来了，只是从29岁之后到现在都是模模糊糊的。”  
“我会把那六年的记忆讲个你听的。”他回答。  
“那我不是相当于少活了六年嘛。”樱井稍微撅起了嘴，低着头像是在对自己说话。  
“只要不被「神」发现就可以了吧。”他说，也好像在自言自语。  
“——什么？”樱井扭过头来，似乎没太懂他这句话的意思。

他站起身，把樱井一个人撇在原地，跑去和另外三个人练舞去了。

***

在那之后的一天，他们又一次开始录制「VS岚」了。在爬墙的环节，松本被莫名其妙地分到了和樱井一起传手柄。他听到自己的名字，愣了一下，昂着头刚想要问编导，说「不对啊台本上不是这么写的」，被二宫在身边狠狠地掐了一下胳膊，疼得要命。  
他有点委屈地走上前，想着下个环节一定要掐回去。  
大野与嘉宾被安排到爬墙的位置，在还没有开始的时候，樱井就已经摆出一副想要大干一场的气势了，把手柄一直拿在手中，那让松本意外的有些想笑。他用余光看着这个比他年长一点的男人，恍惚间觉得这个人不是樱井翔。  
樱井翔的下颚线很圆润，不像曾经那般精瘦又坚实，肩膀也变圆了一些，举手投足都没了他刚认识樱井的时候，那人飞扬跋扈的样子。这个樱井翔，是那个“没有「岚」的时间线”上的樱井翔，是那个终于接受了自己对他的感情的樱井翔。松本觉得正是这一点改变了他对现在这个樱井翔的看法。  
松本眨了眨眼，试图让自己的注意力集中在游戏上，于是他便上前一步，将自己的右手也握住了手环的另一侧，而无论是场内的观众还是他身边的樱井，都在注视着还在攀岩的大野，没有在意他的动作。  
松本偷偷地将自己的手掌朝下。他看到樱井是手掌朝上在握着手柄的。这样的话，他将自己的手再向右平移一点点的话——

他们就会牵手了。

大野扭过头来，朝他们伸出手，一副要让他们把手柄传过去的样子。松本感觉自己的手上有一股拖拽的力道，扭头一看，就对视上了樱井有些伶俐的眼神。  
「干什么拉着我的手柄。」那眼神似乎在说，像是护食的仓鼠一样。

这样的牵手，就不会被「神」发现了吧。

「task 2」一起去很热闹的小面馆吃饭  
松本润家旁边在几个月前开了一家面馆，门脸很小，却总是人满为患。他在食べログ上搜过这家店，发现分数不低，食客的评价也都不错，他就一直暗搓搓地想要去尝一尝。去吃一顿倒也没什么，只是这种狭窄又人多的地方，必须得要等他在休息日时乔装打扮一番才行了。

松本润把面馆的评价与图片截屏了下来，发给了樱井翔。  
「看上去还不错哎。」没多久樱井便回复道。  
「想不想一起去吃？」他问。  
「这么小的店，不会被发现吗？」樱井反问。  
一不小心就和他担心起了一样的事情。

「那样岂不是就很刺激？」松本回复道。  
信息已读之后过了几分钟的样子。  
「休息日几点见？」松本看到樱井这样回复了。

***

就像是在玩捉迷藏的小孩子一样。松本想。他看到樱井带着一顶厚厚的绒绒帽，围着遮住了半张脸的围巾，穿着像熊本熊一样黑色的圆鼓鼓的羽绒服，浑身只留着一双眼睛露在外面的样子，是真的非常的好笑。  
“你明明就比我更期待这个吧。”他嘲笑道，“还假惺惺地担心会被发现。”  
“忍者之旅再发现！”樱井缩了缩脖子，将自己的脸埋得更深了，笨拙地扭过头来冲他眯起了双眼，“嘉宾——MJ！”  
松本笑了，随即他意识到自己带着口罩，笑容根本不会被那人看到。

很久之前就很羡慕能和你一起忍者之旅的嘉宾了。

他们故意一前一后隔了几分钟才进去。松本在踏进面馆的时候，认真搜寻了一下才发现了坐在角落里的樱井，围巾没有拿下来，帽子也还戴着。  
「这个怪大叔。」他在心里想。  
松本故意与樱井隔了大约一个位置的距离。「透明人，出动。」他中二地对自己说着。他看到那人点了一份荞麦面，于是他自己点了一份豚骨拉面。面馆里的热气把他的黑框眼镜熏出了些雾气，而在一米开外的樱井却依旧在他的视野里格外清晰，连那人鼻子上冒出来的细碎的汗珠都被他看得一清二楚。  
樱井在面端到他面前的时候，终于把帽子摘了下来，底下的头发却也依然是毛茸茸的，和那顶帽子没什么差。  
“我开动了——”樱井说。

他想要偷偷地谈一场透明的恋爱，这样他身边的人，还有天上的「神」，就都不会发现了。

「task 3」一起坐摩天轮  
摩天轮对于樱井翔来说，一点也不享受，但当松本给他发消息邀请他一起去游乐园坐的时候，他还是丝毫没有犹豫地就答应了。那让松本稍微有些诧异。他便发信息问道，「你不担心被人发现了吗？」  
「我长了一张不会被人发现的脸。」樱井回复道。

谁说的。松本在心里想。如果把你和我扔到东京下班高峰期的街道上，我一眼就能从人群中认出你。

***

在摩天轮上，他们两人面对面坐着，松本看着窗外的风景，樱井翔低着头，浑身僵硬地坐着。  
“有一场演唱会，我记得。”松本说，“是哪一场来着，我们都要飞起来吊在半空中，你一动都不敢动。”  
“在我的记忆里，每一场演唱会都在半空。”樱井赌气地说。  
松本想要站起来，坐到樱井的身边去，但他忍住了自己内心的这股冲动。在他的视野里，樱井驼着背，肩膀缩着，那让他看上去更加的溜肩了。  
这里又不会被别人发现，如果他搂住樱井的肩膀的话，是不是也没有什么关系呢？

松本最终还是打消了这个念头。他依旧和樱井保持着距离。那段距离被摩天轮外正午的阳光填满了。“在摩天轮上怎么能不看窗外的风景啊。”他说。  
“太高了。”樱井回答，“再过一小会儿，等到咱们再下降一点我就可以看窗外了。”  
“那你就看着我吧。”松本说。  
樱井笑了，视线抬了起来，与松本对视着，直到他们降落到了地面。

「task 4」一起看电影  
松本润为什么要偷偷地进行着这一切呢？他想，樱井翔一定早已经看透了他的小把戏，只是一直没有戳穿他罢了。在他们之间经历了那一切跌宕起伏之后，樱井一直以一种全盘接受的姿态迎合着他。  
就是这个吧。松本想。就是因为樱井这样的姿态，让他更加苦不堪言了。他原本觉得，如果樱井从未改变过他的想法，松本也不会选择去越界，他们两人就这样若即若离地相处一辈子，也没什么不可以。他早已习惯了他们之间这种隔着一堵透明墙的状态，就这样一直持续下去的话，他也不怎么痛苦。  
「我们是公众人物，又是两个男生、不可能……」  
这不是一开始你说出口的吗？翔くん。为什么在我们的道路上，树立规则的是你，打破规则的也是你呢？  
松本润想，这也许就是樱井翔的强大之处吧。  
那让他内心的十几岁少年又醒来了。此时此刻，他如饥似渴地想要与樱井反其道而行，将樱井的那套规则，即视为珍宝，又要嗤之以鼻。

***

松本润买了一杯奶茶。他只买了一杯。那让樱井翔的脸上露出了些诧异的表情。  
“为什么只买了一杯，你不喝吗？”樱井问。  
“我喝。”他回答。  
“我也想喝。”樱井说。  
“我知道。”  
“……”

樱井转移话题说这样怪怪的，两个大男人出来看电影。  
他回答说，不怪啊，只不过是两个同事出来看一部他们两人都想看的电影。  
樱井没再说话了，脸上的表情让他摸不透。  
松本润最最讨厌樱井翔这种表情了。

“润くん，你不开心吗？”  
他们坐在奶茶店的角落，等着电影开场，樱井翔忍不住问道。  
“我挺开心的，这部电影我期待了好久了。”松本回答，笑得发自内心。樱井又噤了声，噘着嘴嘬奶茶，嘬了几秒却被松本夺了去。  
“喂、……！”樱井抗议道。  
“我也想喝嘛。”松本撒娇。

——这样我们是不是就接吻了。不像是五个人一起在综艺里吵吵闹闹共用一套餐具那样，而是真正只有我们两人接触过一根吸管那样的接吻。

樱井便看着他喝，直到他一口气把奶茶喝掉了三分之二。他知道这是樱井最喜欢的口味了，便拼了命把它喝完，一点也没有给他留一点的意思。  
樱井倒也没说什么。

***

直到电影开场之后他们才进场，在黑漆漆的放映厅里，猫着腰钻到了最后排最角落的位置。  
在这样黑的地方，就不会被别人发现，他便能稍微顺从自己的意愿了。  
他悄悄拉住了樱井的手。

「task 5」一起带结婚戒指  
松本润的手指受伤了，刚好伤到了左手无名指的根部。他小心翼翼地贴上了创可贴。那天，是他与樱井两人一起拍摄杂志的日子。在休息室里等候拍摄的时候，那创可贴被樱井看到了。

“伤到了这么巧的地方啊。”樱井嬉皮笑脸地说。  
“今天万一要有人和我求婚的话，就成功不了了。”松本装出一副失落的样子。  
樱井爆发出大叔一样的笑声。

采访之后，樱井神叨叨地把松本叫到乐屋里，伸出了左手。  
“看！”那家伙脸上一副洋洋得意的表情。  
松本定睛一看，发现樱井在他的左手无名指根部贴上了创可贴。  
“真是笨蛋。”他撇撇嘴。  
樱井自娱自乐地拿着马克笔，在自己左手无名指的创可贴上画了一枚戒指，嘴里哼着结婚进行曲，然后他抬起眼来，望向松本，淡色的眼影似乎有些晕了，顺着那人上翘的眼角，撩拨着松本的视线。  
松本润的心跳突然加快了不少。  
“松本润，你愿意嫁给我吗——”樱井拖长了声音，一边说着，一边抓着松本润的左手，在他无名指的创可贴上也画了一枚一样难看的戒指。  
松本润沉默了许久，端详着那枚戒指。  
“戒指太丑了。”他最后回答。

***

松本润连洗澡的时候都抬着那只手，不让那条创可贴沾了水损坏掉。

***

一周之后，二宫和也实在是看不下去了。他说，J，你的伤还没好吗。  
松本在心里乐呵呵地想，这个伤可能一辈子也好不了了。

***

樱井翔却已经把那枚戒指摘掉了。松本润有些失落地发现。

「task 6」告白  
“我觉得你这个人挺好追的。”松本说。他们两人挤在樱井家客厅的沙发里。  
“谁追谁还不一定呢。”樱井回答。  
“你到底在和我攀比什么啊真是的。”  
“你又在和我闹什么别扭。”  
“你把「戒指」摘掉了。”  
“你不是嫌丑吗。”  
“但我也没说不啊。”

***

樱井翔站起身，走到储物柜旁翻找了一阵子。他坐回来的时候，沙发朝着他那边陷了下去，那让松本一下子就挤到了樱井的身边。  
他们之间一点距离都没有了。樱井穿着居家T恤，手臂上柔软的皮肤贴上了他的。

“那就给你吧。”樱井说，打开了手里的盒子，“我去不了专柜，就在网上定了一对。”  
松本看着盒子里的一对戒指。戒指的内侧被刺了名字。  
「SHO」  
「JUN」

他内心一阵狂喜，脸上却只憋出了一个无声的笑，抬起手来一下子就把樱井推倒在沙发上。樱井被吓了一跳，手里的盒子晃了晃，戒指差点就要掉出来了。  
“……喂！”  
樱井的脸颊又软又滑，捏在手指里就像是棉花糖口味的果冻一样。

***

他们并不能把戒指戴出去，他们还是只能隔着手柄牵手，一前一后进面馆吃饭，假装不认识地上摩天轮，电影开场之后才能进场。  
松本润有时候会很幼稚地窃喜着。  
他觉得，自己把「神」都欺骗了。

——————FIN。


End file.
